Light x Ryuzaki love story
by IPoopInRiver
Summary: A yaoi lemon story. If you don't like, don't read. L x Light pairing. Also a little bit of Sayu x Matsuda. This is my first story. Please let me know what you thought about it. P.S. Nobody dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Light's Room**

In Light's bedroom  
Light's POV

"So this is how my bedroom looks," says Light. As Ryuzaki looks around, Light goes to his desk, remembering how Ryuzaki had watched him "study" at his desk. "So?" Light prompts. "It's nice," Ryuzaki says simply. "Light!" His mother calls to him. "I'll be back in a sec," says Light. "Ok," Ryuzaki answers. As Light goes downstairs, Ryuzaki settles himself in the corner of the room in his usual posture. Ryuzaki sets his head against the bed and promptly falls asleep. Light comes back up and says "Something happened at my mom's workplace and she needed to rush out." As he notices that Ryuzaki has fallen asleep, his usually buried feelings arise. After all, Ryuzaki is in HIS house, in HIS room, and next to HIS own bed. Light had developed a crush on Ryuzaki since he had started to work with him. Those full lips, that pale skin, those humongous eyes... How could he not fall for him? "Ryuzaki?"he called out. When Ryuzaki didn't move, Light approached him slowly. Suddenly, Ryuzaki's head fell off of the bed and onto his shoulder. Now Light could see his face. He couldn't resist swiftly going to Ryuzaki and gently pressing his lips onto the other's. He closed his eyes, fully savoring this feeling because he was sure it wouldn't happen again. Suddenly, he hears a door open downstairs. Light quickly but silently rushes to the other side of the room, picking up a few sits on his desk and starts "reading". He is actually mulling over what just happened. His first real kiss! Real meaning that he has kissed other girls before, but that was only to get what he wanted. This kiss was different. He had felt electrified from hair to toe. Light had known he was gay for a while now. He had considered the possibility of that when a group of bullies had not so politely told him that his last name, Yagami, was "I'm a gay" spelled backwards. They had gone home in very bad shape that day. After that, he had compared his feelings for girls versus his feelings for boys. From then on, he knew he was gay. Dating Misa had simply been an obligation because she had been the second Kira. This was Light's first time kissing a boy, nonetheless one that he had a crush on. Anyway, it was time to come back to the present now. As Light's mom peeked in, she immediately started scolding him. "Light! You aren't going to let your friend sleep on the floor, right? Now put him on the bed." She leaves in a huff. How am I going to do this? If Light picks Ryuzaki up bridal style, he might... Light blushes just thinking about it. Nonetheless, with all the self-control he can muster, he picks Ryuzaki up and walks the short distance to the bed. As he sets Ryuzaki down, his mother shouts from downstairs that she's leaving and will be back in about 3 hours. Light sighs to himself. He grabs his book that he had been "reading" and sits down next to Ryuzaki. He opens to a random page and blankly stares at it. He thinks about his situation for about a half-hour until Ryuzaki stirs slightly. Light glances over as Ryuzaki subconsciously moves closer to his leg. Ryuzaki grabs his leg and holds on with a deathly strong grip. Light's stomach clenches as Ryuzaki's head lands near his leg. Light was in a very uncomfortable position. If Ryuzaki woke up now, he'd be able to get a full view of Light's arousal. Light laid his head back onto the headboard and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Wild Imagination**

 _As Light opened his eyes, he saw that Ryuzaki was fully awake and staring at his full erect member in surprise. "Do you...?" Ryuzaki hesitantly asked. Light answered, "Yes, Ryuzaki, I love you." Ryuzaki jumped up from his position and started laughing. "What?" Light asked, nervously. "You're gay! And you like me. Ha ha! Well Light Yagami, let me tell you something. I do NOT accept your feelings. Oh, and by the way, I'm not gay. And even if I was, I wouldn't ever date someone like you. Even Misa would be a better option," Ryuzaki answered with so much venom in his words, that if Light had been standing, he would've just lost all the feeling in his legs and fallen down. Tears dripped down his face as he started to feel the sting of rejection in Ryuzaki's words. "Ha ha! Look at the little brat crying. Ha ha ha!"_

Suddenly Light awoke with tears sliding down his face. As he opened his eyes, he started to mutter,"Just a dream, just my imagination." Then he realized that his tears were wetting Ryuzaki's sleeves. Ryuzaki's face was less than an inch away from his. Ryuzaki murmured,"Ah, you finally woke up." His breath washed over Light's face as Light began to turn redder and redder. Soon his face resembled the likes of a tomato. "You're cute when you're flustered," Ryuzaki said, his face showing the slightest hint of a smirk. "What?" Light asked, unnerved. "You heard me," Ryuzaki said,"Oh and your mother said to come downstairs for dinner. Also, I put a bookmark in you book and put it away for you as well. Let's go." Light, still dazed from the earlier comment, followed him wordlessly. As he got to the bottom, lost in thought, he noticed Sayu and his father at the table. Of course Matsuda was there because he was in a steady relationship with Sayu. "Just in time, Light!"his father exclaimed when he saw them. "Come, let us eat." After much thought and a scrumptious meal, Light, along with Ryuzaki, got up and went to Light's room. Light was lost in thought and didn't notice Ryuzaki behind until he had reached his room. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"Light asked. Ryuzaki responded. "You didn't hear your father saying that I would be sharing your room?" Sharing my room?! Oh no! Light's face turned red at the thought of what might happen tonight. "If you want, I can take the floor," he suggested. "No, no. You can have the bed and I'll take the floor," Light immediately responded, out of politeness. The argument carried on for a while before Ryuzaki finally got an idea. "How about this? We'll flip a coin. Whoever's side lands on top, will have the bed." Since Light didn't have any objections, Ryuzaki took a penny out of his pocket and said tails was his side before flipping it. The coin landed in the middle and didn't fall. "I guess this means we both get the bed." Ryuzaki pulled off his shirt and jeans and and stood in only his boxers for a second before climbing into bed. Light, though, put on a full pajama suit before hopping in. He lay facing Ryuzaki and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank you guys so much. When you guys PM-ed me, I was super surprised that I had readers. I was really shocked. I had originally thought that it would take weeks, maybe even months to get even a few reads. I was completely shook when I received my first review not only a day after I posted the chapter. Any ways, a special thanks to all those that messaged me. I am open to any comments even if it is just to talk about yourself or just make yourself shown so I can tell that you are reading. All comments are encouraging to me. Anyway, enough of the sappy stuff, just ignore me being a sentimental crap. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Sleep (not really)**

Ryuzaki pulled off his shirt and jeans and and stood in only his boxers for a second before climbing into bed. Light, though, put on a full pajama suit before hopping in. He lay facing Ryuzaki and closed his eyes.

He started breathing deeply, pretending that he was asleep. "Light?" Ryuzaki asked,"Are you still awake?" When he gave no answer, he felt the bed dip and Ryuzaki move into his arms. Light, fully savoring the feeling, hugged Ryuzaki tightly to his chest. Ryuzaki's head shifted and Light felt Ryuzaki's breath wash over his face for the second time today. Gently, Ryuzaki scooted upwards until his face was level with Light's. Light moved forward and closed the distance with a slow and tender kiss as Ryuzaki let out a gasp of surprise but quickly closed his mouth. His hands moved to Ryuzaki's sides and caressed the uncovered skin. He gave a slight suck on Ryuzaki's bottom lip causing Ryuzaki to let out a slight moan before he opened his mouth, giving Ryuzaki full access to his mouth. Ryuzaki slid his tongue into Light's mouth as his hands tangled into his hair and began slightly pulling at the roots. Light sighed into Ryuzaki's mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Out of breath, they reluctantly let go of each other as they slid apart, panting. Light opened his eyes to find Ryuzaki studying his face. He blushed and let out a squeak before covering his mouth. "Cute,"Ryuzaki said before pulling himself and Light up into a sitting position. Ryuzaki climbed onto Light's lap and, slowly grinding his hips against Light's, started to kiss him again. Ryuzaki slid his hands underneath the material of Light's shirt and ran his fingers lightly over his abs before moving on to trace his back muscles. As he ran his hands over the firm, taunt skin, Light began to grasp and knead his thighs and calves. Suddenly, Ryuzaki broke the kiss. Light was confused. What had he done wrong? Why had Ryuzaki stopped? Was this going to play out like the nightmare from before? Light began to


	4. My apologies for the lack of updates

I am going to stop editing this story. I will not be taking it down only because it serves as one of the few anchors that keep me from doing anything drastic. I am sorry to do this. I am going through a period of depression. When, or if I get better, I will probably start reposting stories. You guys that read my stories had me over the moon when you PM-ed me. All of my readers are free to leave. I am not asking for pity, I am simply informing you readers of the reason for my lack in updates.


End file.
